Unrequited Love
by poptropica.1997
Summary: This story takes place after Crushed and is on Valentine's Day. Ian regrets not visiting Amy the first time and gets himself in a little situation with Natalie, which ends up with him going to America after all. (I wrote this on Valentine's Day intending it to be posted that day. Oops.)


_A/N This fic is for Lovely SOS contest! I wrote it for fun and in a blur! Hope you guys like it! Or not. Your choice. =D And much thanks to DorkQueen, who beta-ed this!_

Ian stared at the black sleek cell phone in his hand, wishing he could just call the number. He knew that it was only 6 AM in Boston and that Amy was probably still in bed, but once he had gotten the idea to call her, he just couldn't get it out of his mind.

Today was Valentine's Day, and the girls in his neighborhood wouldn't let him forget it. It was only eleven AM and all morning he had been receiving calls from many different girls, half of them he didn't even know. One had even been ten years old to Ian's disgust. He had coldly told her off, reminding her that he was 16 and way above her league. He had changed his number three different times, before it had finally stopped ringing. He believed that the girls were from the school he used to attend with before the clue hunt had started. Many had sent him chocolates and cards, saying things like, "I love you Ian Kabra!" or "Kiss me I'm Irish!"

He honestly had no idea what the last one was supposed to mean.

Ian hadn't bothered at looking at the rest of the cards because there was too many and he just wasn't interested. The past Valentine's had been like this, but before Ian actually enjoyed it. He thought it was amusing how the girls went crazy over him. He and Natalie had always competed with each other to see who had the most admirers and Ian had always come out first; but not by much.

But now he felt like he was one of those crazy, love-sick girls. Ian grimaced at the comparison.

A knock sounded on the door, and Ian sighed. "Yes, Bickerduff?"

The butler entered, carrying in a bag of Valentine's, "Where would you like me to put this sir?"

Ian pointed to the desk farthest away from that already had Valentine's all over it. Bickerduff emptied the bags contents onto the desk and asked, "Anything else I can do for you sir?"

Ian looked at his phone one more time before setting it down. "No."

Bickerduff nodded and exited the room. Ian stood up and walked over to the desk of Valentine's and examined them. Ian didn't know why he kept the Valentine's and didn't just throw them away. They were of no value to him. They meant nothing to him. But he couldn't help hoping...

Ian pushed the thought out of his mind. Why would Amy send him one? After rudely telling her that he was not going to visit her in Boston after all, he had given up the idea of telling her how he felt. His infatuation had simmered down in the past few weeks, but today he just couldn't stop thinking about her. He supposed it was because of all the "love" in the air, but it was causing him to think disorientedly. Ian ran his fingers through his dark hair and sighed. He had wanted to call Amy, but he just didn't know what he could say.

Natalie pranced into his room, the biggest smirk on her face. "Ian dear, have you been sulking in your room all day?"

Ian spun around quickly, bumping some cards off of his desk. "Nothing of that sort. I have just been admiring these wonderful gifts girls have so thoughtfully sent me." he said, sarcastically.

"I honestly don't know what you see in that girl, Ian. Amy just isn't the girl for you. You could do so much better. You could get any girl that you wanted. Why don't you?"

Ian felt annoyed that Natalie knew what he was thinking. It wasn't his fault that the American orphan had somehow entered his thoughts and wouldn't leave. She just wasn't the girl for him. Then why could he not stop thinking about her? Ian glared at Natalie, but she just flipped her hair over her shoulder and pulled out a card she had been hiding under her jacket.

"I have this lovely card from Edward-I mean Henry, who is the son of a wealthy family and he has invited me to dinner tonight. I have already ordered the limo to take me over, but I am going whether you let me or not."

Ian raised an eyebrow at his thirteen year-old sister. He really did not believe one word she had said. "You mean to tell me that you are actually interested in this-er Henry?"

Natalie scoffed at him. "Of course I am!"

Ian eyed her warily. He knew the real reason Natalie wanted to go was because she hadn't been invited to a party in ages. Isabel had disowned them. They were alone now and no one seemed to want them.

Except for the crazy girls. And that was not a comforting thought in Ian's perspective. But he couldn't let Natalie go. There was bound to be someone who knew about Isabel at the party who would treat her rudely.

"No, you can't go."

"Why not?!" she whined.

Ian shrugged. "I have my reasons, Natalie."

Natalie put her hands on her hips and humphed. "You're just jealous that I got invited to something and you didn't."

Ian laughed. He waved his hands toward his desk and said, "I'm sure I have been invited to countless things Natalie! I'm sure I could find something, somewhere in these Valentine's. So no, I am not jealous in the least."

Natalie's face fell and Ian felt a pang.

He started walking towards her when she looked at him smugly and said, "I challenge you."

Ian stopped, mid-stride. "To what?"

"Remember how we always used to count our Valentine's each year? I can have Bickerduff go count them right now."

She turned to leave the room but Ian called out to her and said, "To what terms may I ask?"

Natalie grinned at him evilly. "If I win, I can go to Eda- I mean Henry's party, and I will call Amy about your little crush."

Ian felt his blood run cold. But he had always won in the past years so he confidently replied, "I accept. But if I win, you stay and never say a word to me about Amy Cahill again. Deal?"

Natalie smoothed down her dress and smiled. "Brother dear, you have just made one grave mistake. But I accept as well." And with that she sauntered out of the room.

Ian cursed himself. Natalie had seemed so confident when she had said that. Which meant he was in for trouble. He quickly went to the desk and picked up the cards that were on the floor. As he did one of them caught his eye. And what he saw made his heart stop. It was a pink heart that was folded in half with writing on the top left of it. The card read "From Amy to Ian Kabra."

It couldn't be... He quickly opened the card and was sorely disappointed.

The card had crude writing as though it had been written by an 8 year old and was very sloppy. At the end of the card it was signed Love, Amy Sanchez.

Ian threw the card down in disgust and kicked his chair in anger. This was not how he had wanted to spend his Valentine's Day.

Natalie came running into to the room looking mighty pleased with herself. "Bickerduff just counted my cards."  
"And how many do you have?" Ian asked, rather cross.

Natalie held out a piece of paper to him, which felt warm, suggesting that it had been freshly printed. "I insist that you sign this paper first, Ian. It makes our little deal official."

Ian didn't even bother looking at it. He was thinking of Amy and what he would say if he really did call her. He took out a pen from his right pocket of his Armani shirt and signed the paper with his flourish looking signature.

Natalie swiftly pulled the paper back from him; folding it slowly and putting it carefully away.

Ian noticed that Natalie was looking extremely pleased and before Ian could ask to look at it more closely, Bickerduff entered.

"Sir, would you like me to count your cards now?"

Ian answered, while watching Natalie at the same time, "Go ahead."

Counting the cards was taking longer than Ian had thought. Bickerduff seemed to have a system though. He would pick up a card and then discard it onto the floor at his feet.

"Would you hurry faster, Bickerduff?" Natalie commanded. Bickerduff started to count the cards quicker, throwing them onto the polished floor.

Natalie had started to tap her foot impatiently, purposely annoying Ian.

"Natalie, would you stop that?"

"I don't understand why we should be counting your cards, Ian. I'm sure you can tell that I know I'm going to win."

Ian gritted his teeth. "As far as I remember, Natalie, I have always had more cards than you in the past years. Why should this year be any different?"

Natalie lips curled into a slight frown. "It was because I was younger before!" she pouted.

"You never told me how many cards you got, Natalie. How many did you get?" Ian questioned.

"351."

"Pardon? Did I hear you right Natalie? I didn't even get that many last year."

Natalie looked at him triumphantly. "How many did Ian get, Bickerduff?"

It had taken Bickerduff exactly five minutes to count all of Ian's Valentine's and he had made quite a mess of it on the floor. He was looking at Ian with pity and Ian knew he was not going to enjoy his trip to Boston. Especially with Natalie reminding him about it for the rest of his life.

"352."

Natalie's jaw dropped in shock and Ian smirked at her.

"It seems that you are going to have to stay here with me here after all. Bickerduff you may leave now."

Natalie looked livid. "Congratulations big brother." she spat. "It looks like you have bested me again this year."

She glared at Ian mutinously; and then she slowly started to smile.

"What do you find so amusing, Natalie?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, lightly.

After the clue hunt, Ian had tried to be more patient with his sister, but she still managed to severely annoy him at times. He knew that Natalie was doing this just to get on his nerves, but it was working. "Natalie, if you're not going to tell me why you are so happy you lost this bet, GET OUT!"

Natalie rolled her eyes. She pulled out the paper Ian had signed earlier and waved it in his face.  
"Next time you sign a paper, read it."

Ian snatched the paper from Natalie's hands and quickly scanned it.

It read;  
I, Ian Kabra, agree that if I either win or lose the bet I made with the beautiful, amazing, and clever Natalie Kabra, I must go visit Amy Cahill and tell her of my true feelings for her. Then I must make her fall madly in love with me and kiss her by midnight (EST) on February 14, 2011.  
Signed,

Ian Kabra

"It looks like you better go book a flight, Ian." Natalie said, smugly.

Ian scoffed. "You think just because you outsmarted me once that I will actually go and make a fool of myself? I'm not going. I don't care if I signed this stupid paper. In fact, you can watch me rip it right now."

He ripped the paper into as many pieces as he could and threw it onto the floor. He felt as though he was tearing his heart into pieces again. But he was not going to visit Amy Cahill or call her. It was better this way.

Natalie didn't flinch. "Oh, Ian. As much as I would hate to see you go, you must. I made sure that you would have to follow through with this agreement. I've taken a picture of it."

She graciously pulled out her cellphone and smiled.

Ian felt the blood rush out of his face. "You..." She had planned this before. Ian knew it. He had just been so preoccupied thinking about Amy that he had completely failed to notice anything.

"I've made sure that with one click of button I can send this to every Cahill. So you better get going before I accidentally send it."

Ian just stood there frozen. "Why?" was all he could get out. It didn't make any sense to him. Why would Natalie want him to go and visit Amy? Why would she want him to kiss her?

To Ian's surprise, Natalie blushed. "Well you were starting to annoy me, Ian. You are always moping around, and you get this look on your face when you think about Amy." She wrinkled her nose as though the thought sickened her. "So I decided I would put a stop to this nonsense. I still don't understand why you would find anything interesting about her. Her wardrobe is simply ghastly."

"This is none of your business, Natalie," he snarled.

"It is too! You think having a brother who is in love with a grubby American orphan is easy?!"

"I'm not in love with her anymore." he said, coldly.

Natalie laughed. "That's not true, Ian. You regret not visiting Amy the first time. I'm not stupid."

Ian frowned. "I'm not going."

Natalie glared at him. "If you go, maybe you will finally see why Amy isn't the girl for you." She made a show of checking her watch. "It is currently 12:00 in afternoon. Ian. I suggest you better run, or you are going to miss your flight. Departure time is 6:30."

"Natalie, you can't be serious."

She held up her phone to him, her thumb on the send button.

Ian cursed himself.

"Would you rather the world know or just Amy?"

* * *

Amy was in a happy mood.

She was currently with Evan Tolliver and life couldn't be better.

It was Valentine's day and she and Evan had just barely come from hanging out with some of Evan's friends. He was walking her to her to the front doors of Grace's mansion, which still had Christmas lights that the Cahill's had been too busy to put away.

The cold air was making her shiver, but she didn't want to go inside.

Evan was smiling at her, his deep blue eyes twinkling.

Amy wasn't sure what Evan thought about her, but she was sure that she had the hugest crush on him. He was really smart and fun to be around. The day Ian had called her and cancelled his flight; had been Amy's best and worst day ever.

She had finally gotten the guts to call Evan Tolliver. It had been a bit nerve-racking at first, but as she got to know Evan more, the more she liked about him. They were really good friends now and even though Amy was a bit disappointed about the "just friends" label, she was glad she had even gotten the chance to get to know him.

But the way Evan was looking at her now made her question her thoughts. "Well I guess I better go in."

She grinned at him. "Thanks for the great time. I loved it!"

She turned to go in when Evan grabbed her hand. "Wait, Amy, I wanted to give you," he cleared his throat, "I want to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day and I-"

He slowly leaned forward closing his eyes. Amy opened her eyes in shock. Was he...? Amy had never kissed a boy before. Unless she counted the one with Ian. Amy felt angry. She wasn't going to let Ian ruin her Valentine's Day. She pushed him out of her thoughts and as if entranced, Amy also closed her eyes and leaned in...

Bang.

Amy jumped back in surprise. She opened her eyes to see Dan in what looked like a diaper, a bow and arrow in his hands.

"Hey Dan," said Evan, looking disappointed.

"What the heck are you wearing?!" Amy hissed. She was sure her face was bright red. She couldn't get out of her mind that she had just about been three seconds away from kissing Evan.

Dan smiled at her mischievously. "Isn't it obvious? I'm Cupid!"

Amy brought her hand to her forehead. "I know that! But why are you wearing a diaper?!"

Before the Dweeb could say anything stupid, Evan butted in saying, "I better get going, Amy. Happy Valentine's Day!" He shoved his hands into his pockets and ran down the driveway.

Amy turned to look Dan at and she was sure the look on her face was anything but happy now.

She pushed Dan back into the house and closed the door behind them.

Dan's eyes were wide, as though feigning innocence. Amy wasn't going to fall for it.

"What do you think you were doing?!"

"What were you doing?" he shot back.

"That's none of your business," she said her face turning pink.

Dan glowered at her. "It looked like you were about to-"

"Shut it, Dweeb! It's none of your business!" she repeated.

Nellie's voice came from down the hall. "I thought I heard some yelling and thought I would come check it out." She entered the front hall concern on her face.

Until she saw Dan.

Nellie burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. Amy couldn't help but join in, because Dan did look rather silly. Dan looked bewildered. "What's so funny?"

After laughing for what felt like ten minutes, Nellie and Amy were finally able to calm down.

"Tell me why exactly you are wearing a diaper, kiddo?" Nellie asked, looking amused.

Dan looked extremely offended. "A diaper?! I'll have you know that this was very much the style in Romeo and Juliet!"

Nellie cracked up again.

"Since when were you into Romeo and Juliet?" Amy asked.

Dan turned up his nose and said, "Since you ladies seem find my presence humorous, I will gladly leave you two to your unlady-like behavior."

He walked out of the hall Nellie calling after him, "Please go get some clothes on, Dan, before you scare anyone else away!"

Amy and Nellie's eye met and they went into another fit of giggles. After getting them all out, Nellie's expression turned serious.

"So what were you two kiddos yelling about?"

Amy sighed. "Can we go into the kitchen and sit down?"

Nellie nodded leading the way. When they got themselves situated, Amy rubbed her face and jumped right in.

"Evan was walking me to the door and I was about to go inside when he stopped me."

Nellie smiled at her and nodded for her to go on. "Um-well I turned to look at him and he was closing his eyes and was leaning forward." Amy was covering her cheeks with her hands to hide the blush she knew was there. "And I sort of leaned in to when Dan interrupted us."

"Are you telling me you almost had your first kiss with Evan and Dan interrupted it?!"

Amy nodded slowly, blinking back the tears of disappointment.

"Amy, look at me."

She bit her lip and tried to meet Nellie's eyes.

"Look kiddo. I'm sure you'll get another chance. By the looks of it, it seems like Evan likes you."

Amy couldn't help but smile. "You think so?"

"The boy tried to kiss you Amy! There is no greater sign then that. He'll be back, I'm sure of it."

Amy felt her spirits lift by those words. Maybe Nellie was right. Evan had tried to kiss her after all. She would get her chance.

Grinning widely, she grabbed an orange off the counter and headed to her room. "Thanks Nellie!" she said.

She ran up the stairs two at a time, peeling the orange as she went. She walked into her room and threw herself onto the bed. The smell of lavender filled her nose and she sighed.  
She had heard somewhere about lavender relaxing your brain. It was certainly doing just that.

Her eyes were halfway closed, when her cellphone rang. Maybe that was Evan... She bolted up straight and looked at the Caller ID. It said unknown number. Amy felt a bit disappointed and tried to hide it when she answered the call.

"Hello?"

No one answered back, but Amy could hear things in the background. It sounded like two women who were talking to each other in a different language and...was that a crying baby?

"Hello?" Amy said, again.

She patiently waited a few more seconds and was about to end the call when a silky British accent filled her ears, "Is this Amy?"

Ian Kabra.

Amy dropped the phone, confused. Why was Ian calling her today? Of all days?

"Can you hear me?" Amy immediately got out of her stupor and picked up the phone.

"Yes, this is Amy. Is something wrong?"

A pause.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean yes and no?"

Ian laughed. But it wasn't a happy laugh. It was cold and harsh.

"Look Amy. I've got myself in this situation with Natalie and I need your help. I am on my way to Boston right now."

Amy gave a small shriek. He was on his way to Boston right now? "What time will you get here?" she squeaked.

"Er- I believe I will arrive there around 9 pm."

She looked at her clock that was on the nightstand next to her bed.

7:32.

That wasn't much time to prepare the house. She sincerely hoped that the mansion wasn't as messy as she thought.

"Do need someone to pick you up from the airport?" she asked.

"No, I've already ordered a limo for myself."

Amy wasn't surprised. Even though Isabel had disowned her children, Ian and Natalie had been trained well to live like rich people. Amy hesitated then said, "What exactly is it that you need help with Ian?"

It was quiet for a moment, then Ian coughed. "I believe that is something I should tell you in person and not over the phone."

"Okay," she said, softly. "Well I guess I'll see you in three hours Ian."

She heard the dial tone on her end and hung up.

She laid back down, her head throbbing slightly. Ian hadn't made his visit sound urgent; so nothing extremely bad was going on. But at the same time it was important enough that he would actually leave his luxurious home in London and come to America.

Amy tried not to think about the reason why he was coming. It made her feel sick. It wasn't as though she usually got calls from Ian Kabra asking for her help. In fact, the last time she had talked to Ian on the phone was when he had...

Amy got up from her bed and put on her blue fluffy slippers. She usually wore the slippers when she was feeling confused or depressed. But they did nothing to comfort her this time. She dejectedly walked down the stairs intending to tell Nellie the news, when Dan stopped her halfway.

"Amy, is that Cobra really coming here?"

Amy looked at him in shock. "How did you know...?"

Dan held up his cellphone, grinning proudly. "I figured out a way to connect your phone with mine so I heard every word."

Amy groaned. "Dan!"

He just shrugged and stuck his cellphone back in his pocket. "You know Amy, its mean to invite boys over to your house when you already have a boyfriend."

Amy's face turned slightly pink. "I do not have a boyfriend! And besides I didn't invite Ian, he invited himself."

"Why do you think the Cobra needs your help anyway? He's got money to lose."

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Dan stared at her, until a evil smile appeared on his face. "Wait, today is Valentine's Day right?"

Amy nodded, wondering where he was trying to go with this.

"I bet you Ian is going to try and bewitch you."

"What do you mean?"

"Valentine's Day? Evan tried to kiss you? The Cobra suddenly calls and tells you he needs your help? Coincidence much?"

Amy's eyes widened in understanding. "You don't think Ian's going to-"

Dan cackled. "I believe so sister-san."

"Oh no. Ian doesn't like me like that!" she gasped.

Dan nodded in agreement. "You may be right about that last part. But Amy we are ahead of his game. Why don't we let the Cobra have a little taste of his own medicine?"

Amy stared at him blankly.

"You know, pretend that you actually like him-then BAM- when he least most expects it, you ditch him."

She looked at her brother in disbelief. Was he being serious? "No, I can't do that! It would be so mean and I...just couldn't do that!"

"Aw, come on Amy. It would be hilarious. Can't you imagine the look of shock on his face when he finds out you were just playing him?"

"No. Besides he could be coming here for a completely different reason. Maybe he really does need my help Dan. It's not like him to ask help from anyone."

"Do you really believe that, Amy?"

Amy looked down at her slippers. She really wanted to believe that Ian was coming for her help and nothing else. She really didn't have the energy to fight his charm tonight. But if she kept thinking about Ian charming her, she wouldn't get anything done.

"Yes, Dan. I do believe that."

"Okay maybe you do. But I want to make a bet with you. If Ian kisses you-no, if he even attempts to kiss you, I have the right to tell your boyfriend Evan about Ian. And you have to do the rest of my English reports for the rest of the school year."

"He is not my boyfriend! And I'll take that bet. But if you're wrong, which I'm sure you will be, you have to promise not to ever bug me about Evan again. And you have to cook me and Nellie dinner for a week."

Dan held out his hand and Amy shook it. She sure hoped she knew what she was getting herself into.

* * *

Ian looked at the Cahill mansion from the limo's window. It was 10:00 pm, one hour later than Ian had planned. It was also 3:00 am in London and he was feeling extremely tired.

He had tried to sleep on the six hour flight from London to Boston, but had failed miserably. Instead he had tried to come up with things he could say to Amy. He had thought about using his original speech that he had been going to use before he had canceled his flight to Boston, but had ruled that out. He had simply tried to imagine her expression when he said her wardrobe was put together by a blind nun and none of them had ended looking up pleased.

Ian had thought and thought on that agonizing flight and finally given up. He would have to rely on his instincts. Ian really wasn't content with it, but it would have to do.

He supposed that his good looks would help him. They were one of his greatest assets.

Amy. When he had heard her voice on the phone, he had detected a hint of disappointment.

Ian couldn't help but wonder if she was disappointed because he had called her. He had wanted to ask her what was wrong, but had refrained since that would have been out of character for him.

He hoped Amy would listen to him. The driver opened the door and Ian exited the vehicle.

"Would you like me to carry your bags sir?"

"Yes." Ian said. The driver carried his bags all the way to the front porch, Ian leading the way.

They reached the door, the driver putting down his bags. "Would you like me to stay sir?"

"No." Ian said, dismissively. He left, leaving Ian to himself. Ian quickly made sure that he was looking impeccable. He then knocked the door three times.

The door immediately swung open to reveal a worried looking Amy. "Ian!" She rushed forward throwing her arms around him. Ian was so surprised he dropped his bag. Just as quickly she had hugged him she jumped back, her cheeks red.

Ian quickly hid his surprise with a smirk. "Excited to see me?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean, I just thought something happened." she explained.

Ian raised an eyebrow at her. "Like what?"

Amy blinked. "Uh, how was your flight here?"

Ian felt his lips start to curve upward. It was funny how she had tried to change the subject. Ian decided he would let it go this time. "It was fine actually. But it could have been better. I am experiencing major jet lag right now."

"Oh." she stepped back to let Ian in. She quietly closed the door behind her. Ian was about to say something, when he felt something sharp poke his bum.

"Argh!" Ian whirled around to see Dan five feet away from him, a bow in his hands. "What was that for?!"

"It was supposed to bring back memories. I wanted to see if you still wore those pink dollar sign boxers you used to wear."

Ian felt his face heat up in anger. Ian seldom had any embarrassing moments, but getting bit in the bum by a dog was by far his worst. Animals just weren't his thing.

Dan looked like he was about to say more when Amy yelled at him. "Dan! I thought you were in bed!"

Dan threw back his head and laughed. "And miss embarrassing the Cobra? I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Ian wanted to strangle the boy. He was much worse than Natalie by far.

Dan scampered out of the room, a devious look on his face.

Amy turned to Ian, her gaze apologetic. "I'm sorry about that."

Ian waved his hand, letting the matter go. He didn't have much time. "Do you think there is someplace where we could talk privately?"

Amy nodded, not meeting his eyes. "Yeah we can go into the library. But don't you want to wait until tomorrow morning?"

"It's rather urgent."

His tone must have struck a chord with Amy, because she finally met his eyes. "Okay."

Ian followed Amy to library, troubled. He only had one hour to accomplish his task. One hour.

Amy peeked at him and Ian quickly smiled. She blushed, turning a lovely shade of pink.

She opened the doors to the library, letting Ian go in first. Amy went to sit on a couch that was situated in the far corner of the room. Ian followed her, making sure to sit a bit farther away than he would like. He didn't want to scare Amy away too quickly.

Ian glanced at her and saw that she looked nervous.

Ian had no idea what to say. How would one explain that they had harbored a crush for someone over one year? Ian started, "Amy, I have something I need to tell you."

Amy gave him a small smile.

Ian cleared his throat, perhaps the first time he had ever felt nervous. "Amy I meant to tell you this a long time ago but I...never got the chance. What I'm trying to say is that I like you. Quite a bit actually."

He watched Amy to see her reaction to his words. Her eyes were wide in surprise and her mouth was hanging open. And she looked frightened. "Would you like some tea?"

Ian blinked. Tea? Hadn't he just told Amy he liked her?

"Pardon?"

"Would you like tea? I could make you some."

Ian couldn't help but scoff. "You know how to make tea?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah. I learned how to make it for you..." Amy stopped, seeming to realize what she had been saying.

Ian couldn't help but feel surprised, despite being a bit upset. She had learned how to make it for him? No one had ever spent their time to try and do something to please Ian.

"I would then."

Amy looked relieved for the excuse to be leaving and practically ran out of the room.

Ian felt his eyes start to droop and scowled. He had just told Amy how he had felt about her and she had seemed upset. Not the reaction he had been expecting. He had expected for her to be nervous, yet excited. She had been everything but. Ian felt extremely frustrated. How was he supposed to kiss Amy now?

* * *

Flustered, Amy ran into the kitchen, glad for an excuse to leave the situation. She quickly got into the cabinet and pulled out the tea packets that had been pushed to the back. Amy started to boil the water and threw in the tea package.

Amy sat down in a chair and sighed. Dan had been right. Ian hadn't come because he needed her. He had come to...? What had he come to do? Amy was still trying to get over the fact that Ian had said he liked her. The words really hadn't registered in her mind until now. He liked her. And quite a bit.

Amy wasn't sure about herself though. She liked Ian as a friend. Nothing else. But she knew it wasn't true.

Because when Ian hadn't arrived on time she had been worried. Extremely worried. Amy winced as she thought about her outburst when Ian had arrived. She had practically thrown herself at him. She had thought he had cancelled his flight again and she had been on the verge of tears when he had gotten there.

She liked him. There. It would do her no good to keep fighting with herself. But now what? And what about Evan? She liked Evan as well and he had almost kissed her today! She was a bit excited to see what would happen between them. But Ian was here now...

Ian walked into the kitchen making Amy jump. "Amy?"

"Oh! The tea is almost ready!" she said running to the pot.

Ian stepped in front of her, blocking her way. "Amy."

She shivered. The way he had said her name frightened her.

Before she could register what was happening, Ian leaned forward. Amy kept her eyes locked on his face. He wouldn't. He couldn't!

He stopped when he was only a few inches from her face. "Amy," he whispered, his breath tickling her cheek.

Amy closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. That was when Ian put his lips to hers. Amy shivered even more. Just as quickly as he had come close, he broke away. He then asked her a question that surprised her. "Did you feel anything, Amy?"

Amy swallowed. Had she felt anything? In that one moment Amy had soared and she now felt undeniably happy. She liked him.

"Yes."

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Dan yelled. Amy spun to find Dan holding up his computer, Evan's face a look of shock. "Amy?"

Amy gasped. Before she could say anything, Ian came up behind her, putting one of his hands around her waist. Amy glared at him and tried to push him away.

Dan closed his computer cackling. "Looks like you have to do the rest of my English homework!" he said, gleefully.

Amy smacked her brother's arm and he ran out of the room. Amy turned to look at Ian, who was staring at her. "Um..."

Ian smirked at her. "Well what exactly do you feel about me?"

Amy answered him truthfully. "I-I like you."

"And?"

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

_About Dan and the cupid costume. I really have no idea. It just popped into my mind and I figured since it was Valentine's Day Dan had eaten a ton of candy. XD XD_


End file.
